Rosies Problem
by hippychick1212
Summary: Rose weasley is not as smart as everyone thinks what happens when rons comment on platform 9 3/4 gets to her and leads to a mental breakdown ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER. I am making no money it all belongs to jkr lots of love la Papillion gothique

Rose Weasley had had enough. Her end of year exams were coming up and she hadn't a clue what she was doing the words swam in front of her eye blurring her vision she wasn't her mother she couldn't do it she wasn't painstakingly intelligent she was average maybe even below average. It didn't help that her father was constantly sending her letters telling her to beat Scorpius again! In first year it was a fluke an accident really she had taken to the books because t was what was expected of her, in second year scorpius was out cold and couldn't take the test... now at fourteen at the end of her third year she couldn't do it and if she didn't do it her father would be mad and her mother would be disappointed she was supposed to be setting an example for first year Hugo but she couldn't face a boggart couldn't remember the difference between kappa's and red caps she couldn't turn a beetle into a coat button like her mum could at her age it wasn't fair why didn't she inherit the smart gene?

She placed her head upon her hands and the feeling of hopelessness and despair overcame her and the tears spilled over running thick and fast down her face. Slowly the tears got heavier and her ribs heaved with great racking sobs glad for the heavy wind and rain that covered the sound of her despair rattling the windows the weather sounded like she felt. The library slowly emptied as she thought of many scenarios of trying to talk to her parents but each one was more pitiful than the last and knowing her parents all ended the same. Rose lifted her head to try and stem the never-ending flow of salty tears coming from her big blue eyes reaching for a tissue on the other side of the table she knocked several big books onto her toes as she had removed her shoes hours ago to give her feet some comfort while she studied. The pain in her toes distracted her from the pain in her heart. The moments of pain as she hopped about in her dark quiet corner of the library offered her a minutes escape from her cold lonely world and as the last remnants of the throbbing faded she knew she needed another experience like this to help her through her exams and with rose being Rose another clumsy episode would be easy to come by.

Packing up her books and counting it as a failed study she made her way back to Slytherin Common Room another reason she didn't want to talk to her parents as they would blame on bad influences in her house. Her stockinged feet made no noise on the flagstone floor as she wound her way back to the comfort of her bed and her cat. Right now Rose loved the password for no one would ever guess. "GRYFFINDOR" her voice was croaky and hoarse and in Roses opinion it sounded downright depressing. In her dorm she flopped onto the silky green duvet and fell asleep dreaming of her recent painful escape.

The next morning Rose attended her classes and died inside when she realized how behind she was it was stupid but all she could think was that her mother wouldn't love her any more when she wasn't a brain box like her. Not a chip of the old block, "I am nothing like my parents. I know no one ever said dad was smart but he must have been I mean he's an auror you have to be super intelligent to do that just like dad. Every ones always saying mum was the smartest witch of her generation I'm not it's probably molly or Lucy"

With these thoughts in her head she ran from class fear of being disowned for not being smart she ran into the nearest bathroom slumped against the wall and cried. She sobbed her heart out and unbeknownst to herself she was muttering "I'm sorry it's not my fault I tried" over and over in a desperate bid for reassurance. So loud were her tears she never heard the footsteps, the footsteps that in time would save her from herself.

The footsteps grew nearer and he spoke up "Rose? Rose are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm just fucking dandy now leave me alone"

"It's not proper to cry in the boys bathroom Rosie!"he joked trying to ease the tension

At this Rose jumped feeling terribly ashamed of having gone into the wrong bathroom when she stood up Scorpius noticed all the weight she'd lost recently the dark circles under her eyes her eyes big red and her pale complexion blotchy. Rose had deteriorated and he wanted to know why.

"Rosie what's wrong something's wrong" his silver eyes full of concern "please" the whispered word full of understanding and caring was more than Rose could take she broke down crying she slumped on the floor and spilled she told him and even said about liking the pain. What shocked poor Rose he under stood he UNDERSTOOD. And then just before he left "I can study with you help"

And to this day Ron Weasley never found out how his daughter passed her tests.

REVIEW


End file.
